The Birds And The Bees an Ashes To Ashes Fanfic
by DCIPHOENIX
Summary: When strange goings-on with birds happen. Our GALEX duo get closer, hence 'birds and the bees.' This is my 1st a2a fic, please read, like and review. xxx


Disclaimer: I don't own Ashes to Ashes, although sometimes I think I do...but I don't. :( The wonderful people at the BBC, Kudos and Monastic Productions do.

A/N I hereby dedicate this to my closest friends – Janine Henstock and Shannon Wass - as they know my fondness for Ashes to Ashes as well as my fondness for them- - cheesy I know but... meh! : P this is set JUST before series two episode one. This is my 1st Ashes to Ashes fic, and I hope to make it humorous and romantic (that's what I'm hoping anyway) this is my second fanfic all together, so please play nice. I've had the 1st paragraph of this on my computer for ages! Honestly! But recently I got bit by the fanfic bug and well here we are! I hope you enjoy! I enjoyed writing this! HOLD ON! IT'S GONNA BE A BUMPY RIDE!

Title: Birds and the Bees II.

Characters: Gene, Alex, the Quattro and Luigi.

Rating: M. because there's smut galore and Gene's not the politest of fellows is he?

Spoilers: Finale of Series 1, episode 8. 'Alex's big day.'

Author: DCIPHOENIX aka Rosie Phoenix.

Gene Hunt loves his Quattro, it never let him down, it didn't talk back at him, and it was perfect. If he had any children (god forbid) they'll come after his red, four wheeled baby. He'll get mad when anyone drives it. He'll get angry if anyone vandalised it. He'll get mad AND angry if anyone decided they wanted to attack his precious Quattro.

"Oi, you flyin', feathered pigs!" Gene yelled at his attackers and he abused his wheel as he took his frustration out on the car horn.

"Gene, gene that's not helping." Alex yelled as she flinched each time he smacked at the wheel and anything he could find that couldn't fight him back.

"My Quattro! Bastards!" Gene yelled at nothing in particular.

Alex tried to shutout Gene's obscenities and grumbles at his No.1 enemy at the moment, and tried to focus her eyes on the so called 'flying pigs'. She squinted and whispered. "Birds."

"You wot, Bolly?" Gene asked not looking at her, his attention right now was occupied by him finding and holding his solution in his hands.

"Birds! They're birds!" Alex gestured to the array of birds attacking the Quattro. "I can see females, males, little ones and big ones..." She was showing off now. "Sparrows, rooks, crows..."

"Yeah, yeah I get it, Bolly." He nodded in her direction. "They're the sorta birds that folk don't shag..." He finally looked at her and raised his eyebrows and looked at her with a similar look as to the one when Gene was going to drive the Quattro into the stack of boxes. She looked into his eyes and reminisced.

"...the type of birds I use for a bit of target practise." He revealed his loaded gun, smiled and waggled his Magnum at her, the gun shone in the sunlight from where she sat, she could barley see it without her eyes being hurt, with an arm covering her eyes she saw him as he cocked it and reached for the door handle. "Oh and Bols, when I ask for your bloody opinion I will, alright, Bossy Knickers?"

Alex looked at him, mouth agape. Her DCI got out and kept the door open, as a shield she thought.

Alex Drake watched in astonishment as round after round he shot at the birds, hitting a few but trying again each time regardless of if he hit one or not. After a matter of seconds and ear splitting bangs he ran out of ammo and returned to the Quattro. The road was now littered in bird corpses the ones he didn't hit had become startled by the bangs and their friends being killed. Once in the familiar surroundings of the car he looked at the windscreen, then at Bolly, which he gave a double take in her direction she had her arms crossed and her position screamed discomfort. Her face in a disappointed and confused expression. She very slowly let out a sigh and looked at her older officer. If looks could kill...Gene would be in need of a defibulator unit right about now.

It was a short but deathly quiet drive from the attack to the station. Without word they got out of the Quattro. Without word they went through the Fenchurch East Station doors. Without word they separated into they're usual places of work. Alex at her tidy and colourful desk and Gene in his cluttered and 70s coloured office sat down and resumed work, well which would've been work if they had any. No calls or emergencies came in recently. They had no main cases, none at all only muggings, stabbings and a bit of joy riding was in the past few weeks. DI Drake was dying of boredom. Well not boredom, a bullet in fact. A bullet which was fired by Arthur Layton. A bullet which somehow transported her here, to the 1980s. She had to fight and stay alive because she had to get home, get back to her daughter. Alex had said those words or some very much like it into a Dictaphone along with thoughts, worries and feelings that she had. It was an odd comfort. But it made Alex happy. So she carried on talking into the Dictaphone. She carried on making her diaries of pain and paranoia. She carried on talking out loud about her thoughts of...

"Bols?" A voice said a gruff voice actually. The voice snapped her away from her thoughts and she raised her head to answer the asker of the question. There in post-conflict glory was Gene Hunt. Her boss. Her friend. Her constant.

"Yes, Guv?" Alex replied without falter.

"Err, I...You don't suppose you want to, um..." Gene sniffed a little as he thought before he spoke, hoping not to seem a right bloody div. "...you wanna go to Luigi's? Just me and you, nowt special just a bottle of house rubbish..." He started pacing. "...and an apology cos' I know me killing the birds pissed you off and I know you ain't been yourself recently with that bastard Price blowing him and 'is missus up." Gene managed to say without stuttering or hesitating on his choice of words.

Alex smiled. He'd thought about her, amongst thinking about booze, fags the Force and his beloved red beauty the Quattro. He had taken time out to ponder about her. His Detective Inspector.

"Ah, yeah. Thanks Gene, I'd like that." Alex grinned.

"Good, seeing as sod all is happenin' here, might as well go now, eh, Bols? "

"Well that would be highly irresponsible of us," Alex assumed. But seeing as I'm going to get an apology from you and that I really need a drink." Alex continued. "I'm going to say yes." She grinned.

Gene nodded and held the door open for her; he already had his coat on as he didn't bother taking it off when he came in from their little shoot-out. She grabbed her white leather jacket and was half in the doorway when she stopped and turned to look at Gene. "I forgive you; I want you to know that." Alex managed.

"Alright Bols, thanks and all but wait till we're outta here before you start gettin' down on your knees and all..." Gene said as she smirked and looked at her eyes to her heels and back again, suggestively.

It was another short and silent journey to Luigi's; it seemed all journeys with Gene would be played out in the manner at this moment in time for Alex. They sat down in their usual spot and Luigi bought them a glass of house rubbish each, he looked a little distressed.

"What's that face for, Luigi? We're 'ere at a reasonable time for yer and I'm here with my Lady Friend as usual, so no reason to be a bloody misery alright?" Gene ranted as he brought the glass to his mouth.

"Well, you see, Mr Hunt, that's the-a problem." Luigi began to explain. "I am a-miserable because the lovely singorina is not her-a usual self." Luigi did, what would be explained as a bow in front of Alex, whom was running her finger around the rim of the glass watching the depths of the alcohol intently.

"Hm? Excuse me, sorry I wasn't listening." Alex excused herself.

"No shit, Sherlock." Gene growled.

"It's a-no problem, singorina. I-a will go. I leave you with this." Luigi put the bottle down. "On the house." Luigi bowed again.

Alex drake watched she small Italian bustle away to behind the bar, serving her colleagues.

"You alright, Bols?" Gene asked.

"Mm, I'm fine." She faked a smile.

Several glasses of wine, a spot of conversation, which included indifferent topics and minimal talk later he thought of asking her again. She watched her colleagues enjoy their evenings, Shaz, Ray and Chris were doing shots of some alcoholic drink, she didn't know which. The liquid was clear, it was probably Vodka. They left shortly after that, all of them bidding their farewells and filing out one after the other in a far from orderly manner. She watched Luigi clean the tables and collect the glasses. Stragglers left after that. She let out a sigh and closed her eyes.

"You sure your alright Bols?" Gene asked

"I can't be sure of that." Alex slurred.

"Why?"

"It's like I'm looking for something, I don't know what or who it is. Or where it is for that matter."

"Bloody 'ell, Bols, that's deep. Sodding Luigi, he shouldn't given you a bottle of that bloody wine."

"You can't help me, no one can."

"Well, I'll take that chance." Gene nodded soulfully. He tilted her chin in his hand. He wanted her to look at him.

"You will? I hope you will." Alex mumbled. She shifted her gaze from his eyes to his lips. She didn't notice that her breathing was so fast and strained. She could feel her pulse in the back of her neck. That's what people would refer to as their heart being in their mouth. She felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end and her palms go sweaty as she gently took hold of the lapels on his jacket. She pulled herself a little closer to meet his lips with her own.

"Bols, you sure you wanna..." He asked her cautiously, he didn't need to as her answer was spoken without words only actions. Alex pulled herself impossibly closer as she kissed him, he smelt of alcohol and aftershave she tasted the sweet wine on his lips. She sat upright and moved her hands to the sides of his face, needing something to keep hold onto as her mind spun due to the alcohol and the sensation that he was causing. She deepened the kiss, his 5 o'clock shadow tickling her face slightly; she liked the prickly feeling, wanting to feel more she ran a hand up his thigh, taking control.

Sharply he pulled away his lips from hers and tugged away her hand. "Upstairs?" He asked.

"Upstairs." She bit her lip and grinned.

Quickly, no very quickly they sprinted up the stairs, with her coat slung over her arm she fumbled with the lock, her key kept on missing the lock and scraping its metal outer rim. Gene didn't help the matter as his attention was fully on her, he stood directly behind her both hands travelled down from her shoulders to rest on her hips, as his lips was on and not letting go of her neck and collarbone. She tilted her head to one side to allow him better access to her soft skin as she continued the fight with the lock, she's got the key in but now but she was just being troubled with which way to turn the damn thing. Gene carried on his attack on her neck with kisses, when she managed to get the key in he gave her collarbone a slow gnaw, like a vampire feeling the main vein in her neck. She finally unlocked the door and made a sound of pride as she opened it. Once inside he carried on his attack of kisses for a short time when she pulled away.

"I need to sober up." She mumbled then disappeared behind the door of her bedroom. Once in there she went into the bathroom and quickly, idly she turned the cold tap on and put the plug in, she watched the sink fill up before she turned away to remove her top. She then splashed cold water on her face, sobering her up completely. She pulled back her head gasping for air; the freezing water was a shock to the system, therefore giving her a clear-headed state of mind. She dried her face. Looking in the mirror she spotted a few soaked curls. She smiled at her reflected self. Thinking of the events which will follow this moment. She padded into the bedroom without any top, she decided to slip into something for comfy, and they'd lounge around, have a coffee and then do the inevitable. She softly got broke away from her train of thought as she heard the door squeak open.

"Gene." She spoke softly, a black top in her hands. He stood there, eyes on her body. "What you doing? I could be naked in here."

"I wouldn't really mind if you were." Gene replied. "Would you?" He asked taking steps closer to her until they brought him to being directly in front of her.

"No, not really." She smiled.

He looked down at her, stood there in jeans and a bra. He began undoing the buttons of her jeans. She had been startled by his entrance into her bedroom, but it seemed she now doesn't mind. He kissed her again, more passionately than before as she may've taken their first kiss as a mistake. But now she told him what she wanted he was more than happy to give it. Following the kiss they'd undressed then got into the bed, they had then deviously indulged themselves in making love. Alex had not wished him to come in her bedroom unannounced but she would take any decision from him as a good, if not great one. They had stayed in the bedroom all night and all morning, never wanting to move or leave each other. But when they leave to get up, and they would eventually she would tell him everything. There will be no secrets in this relationship she decided. She knew this decision was a great one.

Hope you like! Well that ride was certainly bumpy weren't it? My 1st steamy, saucy fic. I do love a bit of nummy-nummy smut here and there. I hope you do too. Please read and review by all means! I'll give you Quattro shaped biscuits! XXXXX DCIPHOENIX XXXXX


End file.
